Blue Sharingan
by xXxFuture.Mrs.KuehlxXx
Summary: Shy little Hinata runs into trouble, but could it be the best thing that has ever happened to her? COMPLETE!


**Sorry if the grammar isnt the best in this story. I kinda just thought about this for a little while and when I couldnt get it out of my mind, I knew I would have to write it. Anyways I hope you like it. Peace.**

* * *

"And. Go!" Hiashi screamed at the two petite girls standing side-by-side in the training grounds he was facing. At the same time both girls let go of their kunai.

Both girls had their back to Hiashi. The girl on his left had long, waist-length, black hair. She was also about three inches shorter than the girl to her right, and was dressed in dark navy training clothes and regular shinobi sandals.

The girl on Hiashi's right was obviously older than the other girl, but was just as petite and only a few inches taller. She had short black hair cut in an upward slope starting at the back of her neck, with bangs and a few strands framing her face. She had on a lighter blue shinobi training outfit and sandals.

"Hanabi!" Hiashi bellowed at the younger of the two girls. "Yes father?" She asked turning to face him. "Good job. You beat your sister again."

Hanabi looked pleased by this news. The other girl let her face fall forward in shame.

"As for you, Hinata. I'm disappointed in you. You've lost to your sister everyday this week. She's five years your junior and already she has surpassed you. Your fourteen that should not be happening." Hiashi had his eyes closed as he said this. Hinata began to wipe her eyes with the back of her hands as the tears came unasked to her eyes.

She had heard the same thing for years, and yet, it still made her cry. She didn't want it to be like this. She never asked to be weak, she wanted so bad to be strong.

"Hanabi, you'll no longer be training with your sister. Now your going to be training with Neji." Hiashi spoke and watched as Hanabi's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Hinata, I will no longer be training you. Do you understand what I mean?" He asked Hinata without any sympathy.

"H…H…Hai!" She managed to choke out as she broke into sobs.

She would be training alone from now on.

Four Years Later…

"ANBU 6!" Tsunade screamed from her desk in the Hokage's Tower. She only had to wait about two minutes before four people transported into her office. Each had on a different mask and clothes.

The one closest to her desk had on a bright orange vest with a black shirt, pants, and shinobi sandals. His hair was a very bright blonde with orange tips and was spiked up.

The one next to him had on a light gray jacket with his hood up, with dark gray pants and had a rather large cream colored dog standing next to him.

The one closest to the window had on a blue-gray jacket that was buttoned all the way up to where his nose would be, and had on black pants. He had one hand lifted and on it was one of the largest beetles that Tsunade had ever seen. He had dark brown hair that was cropped off just long enough to be considered shaggy.

The last one was definitely a girl. She had on a black training suit with a fishnet shirt on under that, and shinobi sandals. Her hair was long, almost to her waist. It was black but had a very prominent blue tint to it.

Tsunade noticed that she was standing farthest from everyone. "Right. I just received a message from the Kazekage in Suna. It appears that the Akatsuki is planning on going after him again. He specifically asked that this team be sent to help them. Apparently all of the Akatsuki will be there this time." She paused to let the information sink in. She received a nod from all present before continuing. "Your mission is to protect the Kazekage, and to take out as many of the Akatsuki as possible. But should one of you go against Uchiha Itachi, I ask that you capture him alive, and bring him back here to me if possible. Dismissed."

"Hai!" The boy in orange said before following his teammates out the window. All four people fled out of Tsunade's office and jumped roof to roof until they reached the gates of Konaha.

They stopped and removed their masks. "Hey, Hinata, What happened to your face?" The boy in orange asked. Hinata's hand automatically made its way to the cut she had received last week. "Nothing. It's just a cut from our last mission, Naruto-san." Hinata said.

"Oh, okay. You should be more careful, Hinata." Naruto replied. "Okay. So, Shino what's the plan, and Kiba how's our supply?" Hinata said taking charge. Hinata had just been accepted into ANBU a few weeks ago, and yet she had advanced tremendously. She listened closely as Shino went over the plan and then again when Naruto said he had missed part of it.

Then, she pulled out all of her ninja tools so Kiba could take inventory. They all replaced their masks and quickly began their trip to Suna. After about six hours of running they had to stop. "I think we should set up camp here for tonight." Kiba suggested, Akamaru barking his agreement.

Hinata pulled out a scroll. She opened it and from it summoned two sleeping bags. Both Naruto and Shino picked one up. "Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, you take second watch. Naruto and I will take first watch." Hinata volunteered. All of the boys nodded in agreement before Naruto left to scout the area. Shino climbed into the sleeping bag and Kiba fell asleep against Akamaru.

'It's six now, and we'll leave at four. So I have five hours of watch duty, okay.' Hinata thought to herself. After their five very uneventful hours of watch, Hinata and Naruto woke their sleeping partners, who switched places with them. Naruto slipped into the sleeping bag as Hinata climbed a tree that was near their camp.

"Hinata, why do you sleep in trees?" Naruto asked her for the twentieth time since they had become partners. "Naruto-san, I've already told you. It's the only way I feel comfortable on missions." She answered again only to find that Naruto was asleep. With that she settled down for her five hours of sleep.

What felt like minutes later, Hinata was awoken only to find that it was time to leave. She got down from the tree and sealed the sleeping bags into the scroll, then they were off again.

They arrived at Suna less than a full day later, and found Temari waiting for them. She was on her fan floating above the guards currently looking for Akatsuki members. "Hey guys, how's it been?" She asked as she landed and tucked her fan behind her. "Temari-san!" Hinata shouted as she pulled her newest friend into a hug. She and Temari had become friends when Temari was sent to Konaha as an ambassador for the peace treaty.

"Hey Hinata-san!" Temari said as Hinata squeezed her. "Well I guess I better get you to the Kazekage's tower and Gaara's office." They didn't make it inside before the tower was blown to pieces. Temari and Team 6 were blown away from the door by the force of the explosion, only to recover instantly.

Hinata climbed to her feet and was blown away again. As she staggered to her feet she activated her Byakuugan. Looking through the sand and debris from the explosions, she noticed Gaara fighting someone. On a closer look she noticed that the man was rather large with a sword to match. He had blue skin and was adorned with a black cloak covered in red clouds.

'Akatsuki!' Hinata thought alarmed. "Hey Hinata! What do you see?" Kiba yelled, as none of the others could see through the debris. "Temari, use your fan to blow away this dust!" Hinata began giving orders. "Okay Hinata." Temari responded, opening her fan and fanning away the dust.

As the dust was blown away Team 6's eyes began to widen. Standing in front of them was the entire Akatsuki. Just as they were about to pair up and fight Kankuro showed up with a Suna ANBU team.

Hinata was the last one to begin her fight and she was faced with none other than Uchiha Itachi. She thought back to the Hokage's words and silently cursed. It was going to be hard to fight him without killing him.

She activated her Bakuugan again and charged him. She opened her attack with her own unique style of the 'Hyuuga Gentle Fist' style. She pulled out a kunai and was able to stab Itachi in the thigh with it.

She was sent flying backwards as Itachi landed a punch to her abdomen. She saw Itachi as he pulled the kunai out of his leg and threw it at her head. She was extremely lucky as Sasori, who was fighting Kankuro, launched several senbon needles past her. One caught the end of the kunai successfully causing it to stray from its path. It jammed itself into her chest, right between her lungs and heart.

Before she could stand up she felt herself loosing consciousness. She picked up one of the senbons that had landed next to her. She paid close attention as she saw something drip off the end. 'Poison? Oh, no!' she thought just as she passed out.

When Hinata awoke she was in a hospital bed. She looked around and was surprised to see people she knew. As she began to sit up Tsunade walked through the door to her room. "Oh! Hello, Hinata-chan. I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet. Hmm." Tsunade greeted her.

"What do you m…m…mean Tsunade-sama?" Hinata stated to talk but stopped as her stutter returned to her. "Well Hinata, do you know how long you've been asleep?" "N…No why? How long have I been asleep?" Hinata asked beginning to panic.

"Well you've been out for about two weeks." "Two weeks!?" Hinata was so confused. The last thing she remembered was being hit by a kunai. As she thought about that her hand unconsciously reached for her chest to see where it had struck her.

She was shocked to feel that bandages still covered her chest. It had been a small wound that should have healed days ago. "Yes and Hinata about that wound in your chest. When we were cleaning it we found two very bad things and we don't know how they got there." Tsunade said calmly as she waited for Hinata's permission to continue. "The first was a highly toxic poison, the second was someone else's blood.

"Tsunade-sama," Hinata said quietly, "I don't know how the poison got there because I used my own kunai, and I never poison them. But I do know about the blood." "You do?" 'She must be kidding.' Tsunade thought.

"Yes. It's Uchiha Itachi's and it came from the kunai I was hit with. I stabbed him with it first and then he stabbed me with it." Hinata told her. She was proud that she hadn't stuttered when she said his name.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. She hadn't known who's blood it was, but now she wished she didn't know. "Okay Hinata. Thank you for that information. I'll see what I can do." "Thank you Tsunade-sama." Hinata said trying to bow.

Three days later…

"I'm sorry Hinata but we can't do anything to stop this poison. It's unlike any poison I've ever seen before." Tsunade said regretfully. "What!?" Hinata screamed as tears rolled their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry but you only have about a month from what I can decipher from the poison codes." Tsunade said before nodding and leaving Hinata to herself.

'A month. One month. Four weeks. Thirty days. Seven hundred and twenty hours.' Hinata thought as sobs racked her small body. She was going to die. 'I'm going to die.' the reality of things began to settle in.

'I'm eighteen and I'm going to die.' Hinata thought over this for about an hour before she decided something. So grabbing a kunai from her weapons pouch and some money, she checked herself out of the hospital and walked to the shopping district. She went into a store called 'Pakuya's Kimonos' and picked out one of their best lavender kimonos. It was patterned with butterflies. She hastily bought it and two combs to match it.

She changed into it and discarded her shinobi clothes. She walked out past training ground thirteen. She was surprised no one was training. She walked straight into the woods on the other side. There was a pond nearby that she loved to practice in.

Soon, she found the pond she had been looking for. It was beautiful with crystal like water and jade green rocks. She made her way to the largest boulder in the pond. It was halfway into the water and halfway out. Hinata liked it.

She climbed up onto the boulder and laid face down. Her hands hung over the sides and into the water. She studied her reflection for a moment. Pale Hyuuga eyes, pale skin, circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, black hair with a blue tint. To her she looked utterly plain.

She pulled out the kunai from earlier and, before she could change her mind, slit her wrists from where they joined with her hands all the way up to her inner elbow. She did this to both wrists and with the blood she wrote a note on the side of the boulder.

She dropped the kunai into the water and watched it sink to the bottom before letting herself become still.

Hinata felt herself sinking into darkness. She knew she would faint from blood loss before she died. As she was thinking she heard someone talking, she tried to turn her head so she could see who it was but she was too weak. She heard them get closer and then she blacked out.

"Hn. Itachi, look what we have here." Kisame said looking over at his partner. Itachi followed Kisame's gaze and noticed a girl in a lavender kimono lying face down on a boulder. But he was confused by what was written next to her, 'One month, huh?', until he saw the girls arms. She had gaping wounds up both of her arms, and then her noticed the water around the rock. A dark pink shade, stained with blood.

Itachi walked over to her and rolled her head over so he could see her face. He wrenched his hand back when he saw her. It was the girl from his dreams, the girl he thought he had killed almost three weeks ago.

The truth was he couldn't stop thinking of her. Then he did something he knew he would regret, but he was curious. He picked her up bridal style, and transported back to the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Deidara!" Itachi called out. "What do you want, un?" Deidara asked as he slowly made his way into Itachi's room. He stopped short when he saw the bloody mess that Itachi was holding.

"Who is th-" Deidara couldn't finish his sentence before Itachi cut him off. "Don't worry about it. Just heal her arms." Itachi was glaring daggers at the other Akatsuki member, that was currently wasting his time. Itachi hadn't let Deidara finish his sentence on purpose, he knew it was because he didn't know the answer. Yet.

(Deidara)

What the hell happened to this chick, yeah? Her arms, or better yet her forearms, were slit open. This wasn't an accident. No, and judging by the pressure marks at each end of the cuts, they were cut from wrist up, not the other way around. This was a sign of suicide, she did this!? She was trying to kill herself!?

(Itachi)

"Deidara what are you stopping for? Heal her!" Itachi commanded. Deidara started working again. After about thirty straight minutes of healing Deidara finished and wrapped her arms.

Itachi placed her in his bed and left the room. "Itachi, I need to tell you something, un." Deidara said calmly, as Itachi closed his bedroom door. "What is it Deidara?" asked Itachi quizzically.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Deidara was curious about why she would do that. Itachi knew this was serious because Deidara hadn't said 'un' or 'yeah' at the end of his question. Itachi shook his head, he didn't know anything about her, not even her name.

"I found three strange and hazardous things while I was in there." Deidara was staring into Itachi's eyes, daring him to look away. "Really?"

"One: she did that to her own wrists. Two: She's been hit with some of Sasori's special poison. And three: I found your blood, mixed with her own, circulating throughout her body." As Deidara stated these things Itachi became more and more worried. As he said the last one Itachi felt his façade fall for an instant. He knew Deidara had seen it, the shock that had made its presence known on his face. His blood? How? When? And then it hit him. The kunai. His blood must have bonded with hers which explains why he is so drawn to her.

(Hinata dreaming)

I have to get away. Run! Run! Run! I have to keep going. Left! Right! Right! One, Two, Three doors. Left. I'm outside? Just as she was stopping she felt someone grab hold of her wrist and place another hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream if you do you'll die." said the voice in her ear. But it was too late, it was happening. He had to get away from her or he would end up like the others.

As she thought this her eyesight became tinted in red, and her body felt like it was on fire. She squirmed and wiggle, then everything was engulfed in a bright blue light and she felt as if she was being stabbed a thousand times. She let loose of an ear piercing scream. As her scream began to die down, she was suddenly jolted awake.

(Hinata Awake)

huff… huff… huff… "My eyes." Hinata said. She was awake…but how? 'I thought I died. I…I was in hell wasn't I?' she questioned herself.

Before she could think of an answer someone put something cool against her forehead and she heard someone talking. Hinata tried to sit up but was held down by someone. "Rest, un." she heard someone say from next to her.

"M…m…my ey…eyes. Th…they hurt." She said as well as she could through the pain. Suddenly one of her eyes was forced open only to be shut quickly again. "Itachi, I think you should see this, yeah." She heard the person next to her say. Wait, Itachi!?

Again her eyes were pried open but this time she could see through them. She was immediately alert as she looked up at the two Akatsuki members.

"What is your name?" Itachi asked her. She thought for a moment before giving a reply. "H…Hinata Hy…Hyuuga." She managed to say. "Hinata-chan, I want you to sit up very slowly okay, un?" Deidara asked her. She nodded and slowly began to sit up.

He handed her a mirror and told her to examine herself. At first she was confused, but she took the mirror. She looked into it and was taken aback. Her face was covered in blood but everything else was the same, except those eyes looking back at her were not her own. She examined them closely and was shocked to see the Sharingan, but it was different. It was blue?"

"Wh…Wha…What happened?" she questioned them panicked. "Well, we don't know, un. But maybe it was a survival technique your body picked up after you were poisoned, or when you slit your wrists, un." Deidara replied acting as though he was deep in thought but he was really looking for a reaction.

Hinata's eyes grew extremely large for her face and she let the mirror fall from her hands. It all came back to her. Tsunade, the kimono, the combs, and the kunai. She quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. She was a little wobbly, but she managed to begin walking the length of the room.

"Why?" She asked pleadingly. "Why, what, un?" Deidara asked her confused. "Why did you save me!?" Hinata screamed at them as tears made themselves present and began to flow down her face. "I only have a month left. What difference does it make if I die today or a month from now?!" She broke down as she began sobbing again.

Deidara walked over to Hinata and tried to comfort her or at least stop her sobbing, but was pushed away. "Leave me ALONE! Both of you!" Hinata yelled at them. Itachi nodded and pulled a scared Deidara out of the room.

Itachi returned to the room a few hours later and found Hinata asleep on the floor. He gently picked her up and put her into his bed.

(The next day. 7 a.m.)

Hinata heard a gentle tapping while she was asleep. She couldn't find where it was coming from as it slowly pulled her back to consciousness.

Finally after a few minutes she opened her eyes to find she was in an unfamiliar room. Then the events of yesterday came back into focus as they flooded through her mind. She quickly sat up to examine the rooms features and was startled to see that it was exceptionally clean. 'But just because your evil doesn't mean that your room must be dirty.' she scolded herself.

The room was somewhat smaller than what she was used to and the walls were painted a dark, almost blood like, maroon. The walls also held many shelves, each of which was full of weapons. Everything from kunai to katanas. There were three doors in the room. Hinata activated her Bakuugan to see through them. The first was a bathroom, the second a closet and the third was blocked by Itachi?

She stood up from the bed and noticed that she was still in the bloody kimono that she had bought yesterday. She shrugged and walked over to the door Itachi was standing behind. She opened the door and for a moment Itachi just stood there staring at her. Finally he shook himself from his thoughts and noticed the door was open.

"Hinata, Leader-sama wants to speak to you, now." Itachi said before beckoning her to follow him as he turned and lead the way down the hall. Hinata followed him down many hallways but he never once spoke to her. Itachi suddenly stopped but Hinata wasn't paying attention and she bumped into him, earning herself a glare from the Sharingan user.

"Through those doors and no more of that accursed stuttering. Do you understand?" Itachi asked still glaring at her. "Hai." Hinata said calmly and opened the door. Immediately upon entering she heard someone talk to her.

"Shut the door." The voice obviously belonged to a male and it must be the leader. Hinata thought as she obeyed the given orders. "Hinata Hyuuga." The voice began as soon as the door was closed. "Do you or do you not hold the Bakuugan?"

"Yes. I do, but I'm afraid it has been tainted." she said slightly scared. "How so?" Hinata walked closer and activated her Bakuugan. "It's blue, and it has the trademark of the Sharingan." He sounded surprised. "Yes well, as long as your Bakuugan still works its okay." Hinata thought for a second. "It has actually improved."

"Is it true you are the heir to the main Hyuuga household?" He asked. "No." Hinata hated to think of her family now. "No? What do you mean no?" the voice sounded angry so she began her explanation.

"Before I was brought here, I was in the hospital. They told me I have a month to live. It is not the Hyuuga style to show emotion or any weakness. When Hiashi found out, I was immediately disowned from the main household and the branch families." Hinata finished her explanation. She was so pissed when Hiashi had told her she had been disowned. She clenched her fists as the voice began to speak again.

"Hmm. I see. And when did you find out you were going to die?" He said it so nonchalantly. "Yesterday. So I have twenty nine days left." "Who told you that you would die?" "The Hokage. Princess Tsunade of the Prodigal Three." "I see. Yes. And why the kunai, when you slit your wrists? Why not something more beautiful like the katana."

"I chose the kunai for two reasons. One, it was the only thing in my weapons pouch. And two, I thought it reminded me of me. I'm not beautiful, I cant get the job done alone, and from what I'm told I'm of no worth to anyone."

"Alright Hinata, I'm giving you this choice. Join Akatsuki and fight for the month you have and we'll try to help with your medical position, or die today." Hinata was shocked at what he was saying but she knew he was being serious and she soon found herself agreeing to join. "I would love nothing more than to join your organization, Leader-sama." Hinata knew that she would have to kill but she wanted so bad to feel powerful and if she could feel like that and help someone at the same time, then why not.

"Alright, you may go now." Hinata nodded and left the room. Outside the door were two boxes with her name on them. She picked them up and quickly made her way back to the room she believed was Itachi's.

She sat down the boxes and opened the door, only to find Itachi blocking her way. "Itachi?" he looked down at her. "We've finally set up your room Hinata." He walked up to her and picked up the boxes she had set down. Hinata blushed but followed Itachi down the hallway.

He stopped at a door that was painted lavender with a single black butterfly and on its wings were tiny red clouds. "Here is your new room. You should know it by the door. It is the only door painted like this in the whole headquarter."

"Okay. Thank you Itachi-san." Hinata said quietly. "Hn? Yes. Well, your welcome." with that Itachi put the boxes down and returned the way they had just come.

Hinata walked into her new room and then went back to the hall to get the boxes she had left in the hall. She opened the biggest box first. It was full of stuff from her room at the Hyuuga Compound. Mostly pictures and clothes. She pushed it aside, not wanting to think of her old life and opened the second box.

It was full to the top with new clothes, three Akatsuki cloaks, a new slashed headband, a ring, and a note.

_Hinata,_

_Welcome to the Akatsuki. We are glad you will be joining us. Enclosed are your new headband, three cloaks, your ring, which will be worn on your right thumb, and some new clothes. Feel free to do whatever you want to the clothes but you may not change anything on the cloaks. You are to wear a cloak every time you leave the base, unless you are told not to._

_Leader._

Hinata read and re-read the note. She was still in disbelief that she had joined Akatsuki. She got up and decided that since she had some new clothes she would go take a shower.

She got out a top, pants, and undergarments, and laid them out on her bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked under the sink for some soap. She was surprised to see that the bathroom was fully stocked with all of her favorite soaps, oils, and salts. She took out some Lavender scented salts and soap and ran a bath.

She discarded the bloody kimono into the waste basket and stepped into the lavender scented waters.

After her bath was finished she stepped out and put on a towel and wrapped a second one around her hair. She walked into her room to find an extremely young, red haired, S-class ninja lying across her bed reading one of her favorite books. "What do you think you are doing?" Hinata asked furiously. The kid put down the book and looked her up and down. That's when Hinata remembered she was only in a towel.

She quickly grabbed the box of Akatsuki things and ran back into the bathroom and locked the door. She began to take clothes out of the box and examine them. They weren't really her style but they would do for now. Finally she settled on an outfit and changed quickly.

She walked out of the bathroom to find the kid reading again. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Hinata was still mad but she was more in control of her emotions now. "I'm Sasori of the Red Sands. I was sent in to see how you found your room. Is everything to your liking? To see if you were hungry, and to see if you need anything else." This boy was uncommonly young and helpful for an S-rank ninja.

"Hello, Sasori-san. Everything is fine. I'm a little hungry. Thank you for asking. And I think I have everything, but may I ask you a question?" Hinata asked the last part a little shyly.

"Yes?" Sasori seemed unfazed by Hinata's abruptness. "How old are you exactly?" Sasori smirked at this. He was used to this question by now, but he was sure Hinata was attracted to this body. "This body is forever fifteen, but I am just over thirty." Hinata was caught off guard by this. "Oh!"

"Hinata?" "Yes?" "May I ask you a question in return?" "Yes Sasori-san." "I noticed your tattoo. How long exactly have you been in the ANBU?" Sasori asked looking over the top of the book. "Oh. Umm. Tomorrow would have made six weeks." Hinata told him. She was amazed that it felt like so long ago since she had been with her friends in Konaha.

"Hm. Thank you for answering my question. I know its hard to talk about your life then, since you just left." Sasori said solemnly. "Oh, no. Quite the opposite really. Its kind of scary because I don't really feel anything towards them anymore." Hinata said. As she said it though she realized just how true her words are.

"Hm. Interesting." Sasori was deep in thought. "May I borrow this book for a while?" Hinata looked up from her own thoughts. "Yes, you can." Hinata answered and with that he left her room.

Hinata sat down on her bed and pulled the box of her old things over to her. She began to pick through it. She stood up and started to arrange some of the things on shelves and in other places all around her room. When the box was empty she sat back down on the bed.

"Knock, knock, un." She heard Deidara from the other side of the door. "Just a second." She stood up and walked over and opened the door. Deidara looked her up and down real quick and scooted past her into her room. "I brought you something to eat, yeah." "Oh, thank you Deidara-san."

"Hinata. Have you been feeling okay? I mean your not feeling weird or anything." Deidara had dropped his speech impediment, and was staring at her seriously. "No not really. I mean I'm not in any pain or anything, but its weird because I feel like every tie I have to Konaha has been severed. Like I just floated away and no one is there to care." Hinata was again amazed at the truth coming from her. "I see. Well, when you finish eating someone will be assigned to showing you around." "Okay thank you again, Deidara-san." Deidara nodded to her and walked back out of her room. She looked at the bowl he had set down on her dresser, ramen.

She picked up the bowl and moved to her bed. When she was finished she heard a knock on her door. Hinata opened her door and came face to chest with Itachi. "Um. Hi. Itachi." She was nervous but she knew she could trust him. "Follow me Hinata-san." Itachi turned and walked down the hall way. "I hear you feel sort of strange. Care to explain it to me?" Hinata was caught off guard but told him anyways. "I just feel like all my ties to Konaha have been severed. Like I floated away and no one is there to care that I'm gone." Itachi shifted his eyes to look back at her. "I know how you feel, but answer me this, do you feel mad at them?" Hinata was confused. "Mad at who?" "At those who cast you out of their lives. Who couldn't care less if you were dead. Who are sitting in their rooms now laughing with each other over things going on in their pitiful lives." As Hinata listened to him she became furious. They had no right to be happy. They should be sad and in mourning. "Yes. Yes I am. But what can I do about it now?"

Itachi noticed that her hands were balled into fists as her sides and her eyes were clamped shut. "When we are done here I will train you and you will become more powerful than you ever thought possible. Then you will go about fixing this problem any way you see fit." Hinata was amazed. She was going to be strong. No, she was going to be more than strong. She would finally get what she wanted. Hinata thanked him and finished with a tour of headquarters.

Two Weeks Later…

Hinata had spent almost every minute of the last tow weeks training with Itachi. She had Deidara throw bombs at her and often spared with many of the other Akatsuki members. She could almost beat Itachi as it was. But there was something that really bothered her, ever since she began her training she had felt something more for Itachi. He was very generous in taking her under his wing and had even let her tag along for a few of the more dangerous missions.

"Hinata good job. I think your ready." Itachi smirked at the girl standing in front of him. She was leaning against a tree and had multiple cut marks and burn wounds. He was standing but just barely. Who would think that such a beautiful, small, petite girl could hold so much power. "Really?" Hinata was amazed at the power she felt coursing through her body. Itachi nodded.

Hinata had showered and was making her way to the kitchen. She had grown tired of ramen, so she had been cooking for the past week. As she was walking down the hall, she felt something stab her in the back of the leg. "Ow! What the Hell? Sasori?" Hinata was pissed. Lately Sasori had been trying out a lot of antidotes for the poison. It wouldn't be so bad if he would just ask but he refused to ask for her permission. "Sorry Hinata. Tell me if you start feeling weird." he turned and walked back into his workshop. Hinata continued her trek to the kitchen in a slightly worse mood.

She got to the kitchen and had soon set to work making onigiri and sweet dango. She finished and called in everyone to eat before fixing two plates and walking down the hall. She found the door she was looking for and knocked. "Come in." She opened the door and saw Itachi sitting on his bed reading. Lately he had taken to eating alone in his room. "I made onirigi and sweet dango. I hope you like it." She set his plate down on his dresser and turned to walk out of the room. "Itachi, thank you for training me. You have no idea what it means to me." She left, closing the door behind her.

She followed the main hall until she reached another door and knocked. "Come in." Came a voice from the other side of the door. Hinata opened the door just enough for her to get inside and shut it once she was in. "Leader-sama. I made Onirigi and sweet Dango for supper." She set the plate down on the desk that was hidden in shadow. "Thank you Hinata. Is there something I can help you with?" Hinata was surprised that he had known she was going to ask him for something. "Yes sir. I want to visit Konaha for personal reasons." She was nervous but she wanted this. "Okay I'll give you one week." She still hadn't seen his face but she didn't need to, to know that he was smirking. "Thank you, Leader-sama." With that she left to her room.

Hinata packed all of her weapons, a new cloak, and a change of clothes. Hinata was making her way down the hall when she felt herself being pulled into a room to her right. "Hinata. Where are you going, yeah" She smiled. "Deidara, I think you know where I'm going." She knew he wouldn't like her answer. "So, why don't you tell me, yeah." Hinata sighed. "Fine. I'm going to take care of some personal things. Now can I go?" Deidara let go of her. "Be careful Hinata. Oh and Sasori told me to give you this for your special weapons." He handed her a jar full of a dark blue liquid. "Poison?" She was curious as to what kind. "Yeah. He says one drop can kill in an hour." She smiled. "Man, that's some potent stuff."

She opened the door and walked down to Sasori's workshop. "Sasori open up." Hinata knocked on the door. Sasori opened the door holding onto a kunai and someone's heart. "Hey Hinata. Can I help you with something?" Sasori moved from the doorway and allowed her to come in. She was the only one other than Sasori who was allowed in here. "I was wondering what kind of poison this was." He smiled. "It's a heavy metal, blood poison. I used some very special blood too. Some of yours. This poison contains two bloods, a poison, and heavy metal. First you become dizzy, then you begin to sweat, you can't breath, and finally you die. It's my favorite poison because it works by quickly breaking down the cells in the lungs." Hinata looked at the puppet he was working on. It was obviously a girl but Hinata couldn't see her face. "So who is she?" He looked down at it. "A Leaf Village ninja." Hinata frowned. She turned it's head to face her and was amazed by what she saw.

She was looking into the face of the only pink haired kunoichi she knew. "Haruno, Sakura." She looked at the puppet in distaste. "Tell me she put up some kind of fight, Sasori." He turned to look at her. "You know her, Hinata?" Hinata turned the puppet loose. "I knew her once. So did she?" He looked at it deep in thought. "Yes, she did. She has great control of her chakra, and unbelievable strength. I hear that she was trained under the fifth Hokage, Princess Tsunade of the Prodigal Three. I hope to make them a part of my collection also." He finished with a smirk. "I'll see if I can't bring you a few Hyuuga back." Hinata smiled and Sasori nodded. "Bye Sasori."

Hinata left Sasori's workshop and made her way to the front door. She looked back on what her life had been like for the past few weeks. She had gone from hated and suicidal to loved and well she didn't know but she knew she loved her friends. She walked outside and began her trip to Konaha. After a few hours she noticed that someone was following her. She stopped on a branch and activated her Bakuugan. "Come out, come out wherever you are." she said in a sing song voice. She dodged a kunai and returned three. "Good job Hinata, but you'll have to do better than that." Hinata smiled at the black haired shinobi. "Itachi, don't you know it's dangerous to follow kunoichi." He smirked at her. "It's only dangerous for me if that kunoichi is you." He pointed a kunai at her. "Itachi, is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" He smirked. "A compliment, always a compliment." She smiled at him. "Well, if your following me, it must mean you want to tag along." She looked at him. "You know me so well."

The pair reached Konaha before sunrise the next morning. "Hinata, do you know your targets?" She smiled at him. "Of course Itachi. Don't you know that your training is going to be put to good use." she smiled. "We should probably rest so that our chakra will be at maximum." He nodded and Hinata climbed into a tree. She made her way onto a rather large sturdy branch and curled up ready for sleep to take her.

"What are you doing up there?" Itachi stood at the base of the tree and looked up at her. "It's the only way I can sleep on missions." She smiled down at him and patted the space beside her on the branch. He shook his head at her but made his way up to the branch anyways. He sat down beside her and she leaned back against the tree. "Do you think I'll be able to beat them, Itachi" She wasn't smiling at him anymore. She wasn't even looking at him. "Yes." He knew she would unless they miraculously managed to land a death hit on her. Of course she had been training long range fighting also, just for that specific reason.

"Thank you Itachi. For everything. The training, the help, the little complements, all of it. You don't know how much you've really helped me." She smiled at him again. He nodded and closed his eyes. Soon he heard her even breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. He let himself smile and fell asleep thinking of the strong kunoichi sleeping next to him.

When Itachi awoke he saw Hinata sitting on the ground dipping her best katana and quite a few kunai into a deep blue liquid which he could only guess was a poison Sasori had come up with. He jumped down to join her and she looked up at him. They had a few hours till dark which is when they would strike. Hinata had everything planned out, first would be the branch house minus Neji, then everyone from the main branch except Hanabi and Hiashi. After she finished them she would kill Hanabi, then Neji and lastly she would kill Hiashi. He would be the crown jewel among those few she hated most.

He had never believed in her. He had put her down so many times and commented on her work until finally he cut her from the training. She was never enough for him. She could never get him to acknowledge her. Well, now that was about to change. He would have to acknowledge her when she defeated him.

She frowned at the ground before putting the poison away. "It's almost time." Itachi nodded. He knew what she must feel like. He had done almost the same thing she was about to do. He had killed everyone but his little brother but she would kill them all. Every last Hyuuga in Konaha. She would be the only one left.

They checked their weapons before heading to the Hyuuga compound. They waited until everyone was in their own houses and then she attacked. 'Itachi was right. Those first houses were easy. My chakra has built up so much since the last time I fought.' Hinata thought as she finished off the last of the branch house. She had made sure not one sound escaped her victims so that the others would not be tempted to stop her. She quickly made her way to the main branch house. She took them all out quietly and efficiently. Then she came to her next target. Hanabi.

(Hanabi)

Hanabi had stayed up late working on a picture she wanted to get just right. She heard the door open and figured it was just a servant. "What do you need?" She was quite engrossed in what she was doing and did not hear the katana being drawn. "Fight me." The words were quiet and cold. They chilled Hanabi's bones. She turned around and facing her was none other than Hinata. "What are you doing here?" Her sister got into a new stance she had never seen before and made for her first attack.

(Regular)

Hinata was dead set on killing them all. After five minutes Hanabi was no longer living. Hinata's last blow had been fatal and strait to the heart. Next she had to find Neji. It wouldn't be hard. She found him in the training grounds behind the Hyuuga mansion. "Neji fight me." He turned to look at her, eyes already in Byaakugan. "Hinata? What are you doing here. Why do you want to fight, we both know I would win." He smirked at her. She smiled. "I just killed everyone but you and now it's time we finish this." He paled and immediately began his attack. She knew he could only use short range attacks and hand to hand combat so she used the same ways of attacking. It took her every bit of thirty minutes for her to kill him but she relished in the fact that he was strong.

Hinata turned to find her last target. He was in his study reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He looked up and was amazed to see a bloody Hinata standing in his doorway. "What are you doing here?" She laughed. "Why is it always the same questions with you people. 'Why are you here? What are you doing? Why us?' Well Hiashi I'm damn tired of them. Now fight me and prepare to lose." She dropped into her stance for the last battle of the night. Hiashi lost no time in doing the same. He attacked first going strait for a spot he thought she would miss when defending herself. She laughed at him again before breaking three of his fingers with a single blow to his hand. "Tsk, tsk, Hiashi. Your skills are going bad." She smiled. "Blue Sharingan!" Her eyes changed from the normal pale lavender to an amazing blue cerulean blue. Each eye had three tome, the trademark of the Sharingan.

"Your Byakuugan was tainted then?" Hiashi seemed surprised. She was happy that it caught him off guard. "Yes." She pointed at him. "You die here Hiashi." She dropped into a different stance. She took her time in defeating him. When he was beaten within an inch of his life and was barely able to stay awake she leaned over him. "You have to acknowledge me now. I am stronger than you. Stronger than any other Hyuuga in this compound and I am the last one left." She smiled and pulled as much chakra into her right as possible. She laid it gently over his heart and pressed lightly. With what some would call a gentle caress she stopped his heart. She stood up and noticed someone standing in the doorway.

"Good job Hinata." Itachi smirked as she made her way to him. She pulled on his arm and pulled him out of what used to be her old compound. "Come on Itachi. Let's celebrate with some sweet dango. My treat." She smiled and did a quick henge jutsu and they made their way to the best dango shop in Konaha. "So what do you plan on doing now Hinata?" Itachi had been curious for quite some time about that. "Hmm. Well I'm hoping that Sasori has finished the antidote to that poison and that I won't die. Then I guess I'm going to do this." She leaned over the table and captured his lips with hers.

Itachi didn't hesitate to respond and soon deepened the kiss. Hinata pulled back. "Mmm. Itachi you taste so sweet. Almost like dango, but with a hint of strawberry." She smiled. Itachi let his mask down and smiled at her. She was surprised but he looked good with a smile. She giggled. "Lets go find something to do, Itachi." He nodded and she left to pay the man who owned the shop.

"Hinata will you accompany me somewhere?" Itachi stood behind Hinata at the counter of the dango shop. "Sure." Hinata smiled and nodded. They left and soon found themselves outside of the Uchiha Compound. Hinata was curious about why they were here but brushed it off. "Come." Itachi led her through the compound to the very center, where the main house resided. He opened the door and beckoned for her to follow. They stopped outside of a bedroom door on the second floor.

"Go on. Open it." Itachi nodded towards the door. Hinata pushed the door open and was surprised at what she saw. It was a kids room but it was filled with weapons and plans and other things. It was Itachi's old room. She walked in and he followed. He sat down on the bed and watched her reactions to different things. She walked to the closet and opened it. ANBU uniform, shinobi outfit, shinobi sandals, and two formal suits. Everything in his room had a place, just like in his room at the base, Hinata noted to herself.

"Why did you bring me here, Itachi?" She couldn't figure him out when he did things like this, and he knew it. "I wanted to show you things about myself. I have learned so much about you Hinata, and you are the only one who can break through this mask that I have. One of the base rules for a shinobi is no matter what you never show your emotions, but around you I can't help but to smile and be proud and show those emotions. I want to return that feeling to you." Hinata smiled. "Itachi, I do know how you feel. I've tried to open up all my life and be the shinobi everyone wanted me to be, but I never could. But around you I don't have to try to be that shinobi because you don't doubt that I can be that shinobi. Around you I don't stutter, and I can look into your eyes without seeing pity and loathing. Itachi you helped me find my real self. You, Itachi, are my reason for living now." She smiled again and sat down next to him. "Itachi, until today I didn't want to admit it, but I love you." She hugged him and was surprised when he returned it.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back, I need to go get something." Itachi stood up and left the room. After a few minutes he returned with a small box of some sort. He stopped in front of Hinata and handed her the box. She looked up at him and then at the box. "I want you to have it. It was my mothers, but when she didn't have a girl, she decided to give it to me for the future." Hinata opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a pendant in the shape of the Uchiha symbol. The red was made from a ruby and the white was a diamond and it was inlaid in sterling silver. "Itachi, it's beautiful." Itachi took the necklace out of the box and told her to turn around. Hinata turned and held her hair out of the way as he clasped the necklace around her slim neck.

She was surprised when he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss in the junction between her neck and shoulder. He turned her around and captured her mouth with his. Soon clothes were being shed and they moved back onto the small bed. Itachi looked down into those pale lavender eyes and she nodded her head. He entered her and she felt a few tears escape, but she wouldn't let him stop, not now.

The next day Itachi woke up around noon. The sunlight was streaming in through his old bedroom window. He looked down to the beauty he held in his arms and slowly shook her awake. "Hmm, Itachi." Hinata said as she made her way back to the world of those who are awake. "Come, Hinata. We should probably go, they will begin looking for you in a few hours." She nodded her head and sat up. They quickly got dressed and left the village. Hinata had never felt better in her entire life. She was now the only Hyuuga left, but somehow that didn't bother her, especially now that she had Itachi.

When they reached headquarters the went immediately to see Leader. Hinata knocked on the door and Itachi place his hand on her shoulder, giving her a quick smile before gently putting his mask back in place. "Come in." His voice echoed from the other side of the door. "Leader-sama. I have returned from my personal mission. I wanted to let you know that Konaha will be experiencing a lack of shinobi for a while. I took out every Hyuuga within the Konaha walls." Hinata finished, a little pleased with her accomplishments. For the first time since she arrived, Leader leaned forward so that his face was in the light. It was indeed a very interesting sight. He had surprisingly orange hair, too many piercings, and his eyes were grey with what looked to be rings around the pupils. "Good job, Hinata. You are dismissed." With a quick nod, she left the room.

When Hinata closed the door, Itachi leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. She felt herself go a little wobbly, "I love you, Itachi." She said quickly with a smile. "I love you too, Hinata." It was the last thing she heard as she slipped into unconsciousness. Itachi caught her before she hit the ground, he quickly carried her to Deidara's room. "Deidara, she fainted. I think the poison might have gotten to her." He said as he laid her on the boy's bed. Deidara quickly examined her. "Itachi, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do, the poison, it's too strong. It's breaking down her body." Deidara left his room, leaving Itachi there with Hinata. "Hinata, I love you soo much. I will meet you on the other side." He took the bottle of blue poison from her weapons pouch and pulled out the cork. Then he turned it up and chugged it. Almost immediately he felt the effects. His breathing became labored, as a cold sweat dripped from his body. He climbed in the bed beside her and closed his eyes. He would see her again soon enough.

Deidara brought Sasori back to his room, but as he came nearer, he had a bad feeling. When they opened the doors, they found the two lovers holding hands, laying beside each other, peaceful looks on both faces, and both dead.


End file.
